


The Prince's Crown

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Alfonse wakes up from a nap and finds a surprise.





	The Prince's Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a continuation of sorts for [this ask on Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/post/173682861405/alfonse-falling-asleep-under-a-tree-near-some) but can be read alone.

Underneath a large tree, a certain blue-haired prince is napping peacefully and quietly, surrounded by beautiful flowers. Perhaps it was because the weather was so nice that Alfonse had fallen asleep there by accident, and for a considerable amount of time now. When Alfonse opens his eyes, he’s greeted by the sight of you sitting comfortably in front of him, a smile on your lips. For a moment, the Askran prince thinks he’s still dreaming, the light from the setting sun behind you giving you an ethereal glow, and all he can think about is how beautiful you look with your hair and cloak catching the different colours of the sky. He offers a dazed looking smile, one you’ve never seen him wear before. Then, he remembers where he is, and he’s startled fully awake.

The young man bows his head low, warmth rising to his cheeks as he brings his hand up to his mouth. _Good, he wasn’t drooling_. Alfonse feels a bit ridiculous to be so self-conscious around you, but he can’t help but want to only show you his cool side. The thought of you having seen him so vulnerable during an unintentional nap makes his heart race with embarrassment and nervousness.

“Good morning,” you tease the prince with a singsong voice. “Did you sleep well?”

Alfonse clears his throat, opting not to address your teasing and instead answers, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep here.” He quickly stands back up to his feet, dusting himself off. “I need to get going for some…princely duties—” he pauses for a second, wincing slightly at his poor attempt of an excuse and lie— “I’ll be going back first.”

The young prince swiftly makes his way back to the castle before you can respond. He understands that it was rude of him, but he can’t bear the idea of shaming himself in front of you any further than he already has. Leaving you behind, Alfonse misses the nonchalant shrug of your shoulders as you watch him leave, completely oblivious to the flower crown on his head.

As the prince walks through the castle, he can’t help but bite at his lower lip, feeling like everybody’s been giving him odd looks or otherwise giggling at him. For the life of him, he can’t figure out what was wrong before Sharena stops him in his tracks, her eyes focused on the top of his head.

“That’s a cute crown,” the younger sibling comments with a goodnatured laugh, prompting Alfonse to stare at her in confusion before reaching a hand up to his hair.

He feels something that shouldn’t be there, and the young man carefully takes off whatever it was he was wearing. The confusion on his features slowly melt to one of realization before blushing profusely. He tries to go through his memories to figure out when and who exactly crowned him with these flowers without his noticing, and his thoughts run back to you.

“Ah…” Alfonse makes a sound of realization before his lips unintentionally curl into a smile.

Later that evening, when you return to your room, you find a bouquet of flowers on your desk, along with a small folded sheet of paper. Upon unfolding it, your eyes fall upon a neatly written message that reads: _Thank you for the flowers._


End file.
